


Fly-by

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Please do not re-post anywhere else, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Drabble in Craig Parker's POV - him thinking about his playing around with the cast.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on June 13th 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Fly-by

Oh what it is to be me!

Going from fuck to fuck, to attempted relationship and then back to just fucking around again.

Don't know why I even bother attempting anything better than casual sex any more. That's all they think of me, anyway. All they see I'm good for.

Maybe its pity that makes some of them ask for a second date.

And the realisation that I'm beneath their pity that makes them never arrange a third. I'm just a fly-by. A short stop on their way to wherever they end up.

Trouble is, where does that leave me?


End file.
